


Private

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite





	Private

The time it took to get somewhere private had felt like an eternity to Fareeha. Angela had barely had time to remove the chest-piece of her Valkyrie suit before Fareeha had whisked her away.

She led Angela by the hand without a word, still clad in the black skin-suit worn under her Raptora armor, to a storage room on the far end of the base. Pulling open the door and looked at Angela, motioning quickly for her to go inside.

This wasn’t the first time Angela had seen this behavior from Fareeha. The excitement of the training, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, had an interesting effect on the woman. Angela gave a playful smile and walked into the dark room.

Apparently not fast enough for the horny soldier who pushed her the rest of the way in and all but slammed the door behind them.

"Fareeha," Angela whispered "don't be so loud. We don't want anyone walki-" She was abruptly cut off as Fareeha trust forward with a warm, hard kiss. Angela stumbled back a bit in surprise and Fareeha kept momentum, pushing the doctor up against the wall.

Angela moaned as Fareeha pushed her body against her. Both of them were still slick with sweat and dirt from the combat training, but this only seemed to spur Fareeha on, and her lover's mad lust lit a hot fire in Angela's chest.

Angela gripped her lover had, roughly exploring the curves of her body, squeezing her ass and tits hard through her clothing. She gripped Angela's collar and pulled down her top, exposing one pale breast.

Grabbing and fondling her exposed breast drew more moans from Angela and Fareeha's lust had built up to a point that seemed insatiable. She lifted Angela up off the ground with her well-muscled arms, drawing a surprised gasp from the woman.

She walked her over to a workbench and flipped her onto it, stomach down, ass up. Angela look back a Fareeha as she unzipped the front of her skin-suit, first exposing her sweat slicked breasts, and then all the way down to her crotch allowing her cock to slide out. Angela couldn't help but stare at her lover's long thick cock and felt a quick shudder of anticipation run down her spine.

But a moment was all she had as Fareeha quickly pulled down Angela's leggings, exposing her wet pussy and pert asshole. Fareeha took a moment to tease Angela's pussy with the head of her cock, but the doctor was so wet her pussy was practically begging to be fucked, and Fareeha was more than happy to oblige.

She slowly slid her dick in until she reached her hilt, drawing a long throaty moan from Angela. Pulling out and then trusting back in more quickly, Fareeha soon worked into a nice rhythm, pounding the good doctor doggystyle. Angela spread her legs out as far as she could and began to let out a few curses in German between her heavy panting.

Fareeha increased her speed, laying a hand on Angela's back for support, and began roughly jackhammering her. The soldier gritted her teeth as she felt herself nearing climax. "Not yet!" Angela cried, no longer giving any care to being quiet. "Fuck my ass, naughty girl, doctor's orders." She shot back a wild grin as Fareeha slowly slid her dick out, stepping back from the edge of climax.

"Don't think you're the only one who can take control, soldier girl." Angela said, as Fareeha lined the tip of her cock with Angela's tiny pink asshole. Pushing in slowly the pussy-slicked cock slipped in quicker than either of them expected, causing them both to moan.

She began pumping away again with renewed vigor, her thighs slapping as she pounded into Angela’s ass. Neither of them cared any longer if they were heard by some passerby. 

Her rhythmic thrusts built up in speed until she could finally bear it no more. She pushed once more, hard and deep, causing Angela to squeal out in pleasure. Her cock throbbed as it shot thick hot cum deep in Angela’s ass.

Fareeha collapsed on top of Angela and her dick slipped out and gave a few last spurts of cum onto the floor. Angela leaned back and kissed her as the two let their sweat slicked bodies rub against each other.


End file.
